


For the Future

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, college professor/student affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  will do anything to get you to raise my grade</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Future

Laurel was good at history, it was science that seemed to give her a problem. Except she didn’t even have a science class this semester and she was somehow failing her world history class. It wasn’t that she didn’t know the information, it was just she couldn’t make up for the beginning of the semester. Her and Oliver had broken up again and she had caught him with someone else only hours later. It had put her into a funk that had screwed all of her grades.

Most of them she had been able to make up. Either through extra credit or working her ass off to make sure everything else that was graded pulled her grades up. She didn’t have that option in her history class. Professor Slade Wilson didn’t offer extra credit and he was one of the toughest graders she had. He was only a visiting Professor, from somewhere over in Australia. Which made for a gorgeous accent to listen to and he was by far the sexiest professor on campus but it sucked for her future career. She was paying for everything on scholarships and good law schools didn’t want girls who failed history.

One of her friends had suggested sitting in the front row and wearing short skirts. Worse came to worse, it didn’t work. Laurel hated how it made her feel though. She wasn’t cheap and she hated the idea of getting her grades this way but when the next paper came back with a B and she needed the A to get her grades close to acceptable she decided it couldn’t hurt. 

It didn’t help though, but she did notice that his eyes traveled up her bare legs or down her shirt more often. ‘How far are you willing to go to secure your future?’ She couldn’t remember what the slogan was supposed to be for, something that made no sense. Tutoring or pledge week, the former she had tried and the latter she was already a part of, but the slogan had stuck with her. To secure her future she was willing to do anything.

 

Laurel knocked on the door and when she heard the grunt to enter took a deep breath and walked into his office. If this went wrong it could ruin everything. Her hands smoothed down the short skirt and her hand brushed against her skin. She had been wearing short skirts to class since she realized making up her grades wasn’t going to be easy but nothing this short. It covered just enough to be decent but she still felt self-conscious. Her top wasn’t much better. Practically see through with a black bra underneath if her hair had been in pigtails she would have believed she had dressed to star in a bad porno. Which may not be that far from the truth.

“Professor Wilson. I’m Laurel Lance, we had a meeting to discuss my grades.” He turned off his computer and turned his attention to the girl in front of him. His eyes stared into her eyes for a second before they caught what she was wearing and they traveled slowly up and down her body. She was certainly beautiful, intelligent too, though if she thought this outfit was going to improve her grades she was dumber than her work suggest. “Yes Miss. Lance I know who you are. Teak a seat.”

He smirked as she sat down and a small blush stained her cheeks and neck. He followed it down and saw the color spread to her chest. Slade had a feeling, the tasteless outfit wasn’t completely her idea. Most girls who tried to seduce someone into something were more confident. He actually thought the shyness was attractive on her, she had a backbone he had seen it when discussing theories in class and he enjoyed that part of her much more.

“I know I didn’t do my best work at the start of the semester but I want to make up for that. My work has significantly improved and I’m trying my best to make up for the work but I was hoping there was something I could do to help boost my grades further. I need to keep my scholarships and the schools I’m looking at for law school are highly competitive.” Laurel didn’t realize she had been leaning forward the more she talked giving him the perfect view down her shirt. 

Slade cleared his throat as he forced his eyes to look up at the girl and not at the stunning view she was offering him. “I know a few tutors, Lance. I’m not going to play favorites though.” This wasn’t going the way she wanted it to. “I don't need a tutor, I'm using tutors.” Laurel got up and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Please Sir. I'm willing to do anything. I just really need a way to pick up my grades." He licked his lips and looked down at her. Who could resist such a pretty little thing begging on her knees calling him sir?

“I could use an assistant for the rest of the semester. Stay and do whatever I say and I’ll up your grade per a point for each week you stay.” He really could use the help and it wasn’t like she wasn’t still going to have to work for the grade. It was just a chance to catch up and let off a little steam. He saw the smile cross her features, thinking she was getting the easy way out. “Shut the door Miss Lance. If you decide to take my offer than lock it and come back to your current position. If you don’t than I’ll see you in class and we’ll forget exactly what you offered me.”

Laurel slowly got up and spent the time thinking about what she was going to do. It was only seven weeks and it would be enough to get her grades where she needed them to be if she kept doing as well as she was now. Locking the door her hand was shaking as she got back down on her knees. Her head was looking at the ground and she heard a sigh before he lifted it up to look at her. “I’m not going to hurt you, kid.” His hands wrapped around her waist and he lifted her into his lap.

She was so stupid for agreeing to this, but when his lips touched hers Laurel couldn’t help but forget about all of that. It started sweet and gentle, his hand stroking her face, his tongue coaxing her lips apart. The moment she allowed herself to kiss him back it changed. Laurel clutched his shirt as she felt his hand wrap itself in her hair. The other one grasped her waist. 

This kiss was possessive, dominant and she couldn’t help but wield to it. A soft whimper passed her lips as he pulled her head back by her hair and kissed down her neck. “Professor,” the title came out in a gasp as he found that place on her neck that always made her weak. A laugh shouldn’t have the ability to get her as wet as his did. “Call me Slade outside of class.” 

His hand slid under her skirt and over her clit, she let out a sharp gasp and ground herself against his hand. She whimpered as he pulled it away. “Sir or Master will work when we’re alone too. You’re already so wet, how long have you wanted to do this doll?” She looked up at him her eyes wide. “I.. a while, Sir.” She had a crush on him which was the only was she could have gotten herself to do this. “And I’m not calling you master.”

“You’re going to do whatever I tell you to if you want to keep our arrangement.” He slid her off his lap and loosened his belt. “Luckily for you, I’d much rather hear you call me master cause you choose to.” And he was going to convince her. “Bend over the desk doll and I would hold on.” Laurel did as she was instructed her heart pounding knowing what was coming next. 

Slade undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down before getting out a condom. The last thing he needed was to get her pregnant. He took a few seconds to just stare at her, bent over waiting for him to take her. He pushed up her skirt, taking the time to massage her ass. So firm and supple, he just wanted to smack it but that would have to wait for another time. His goal wasn’t to scare her off.

He slid down her panties, one finger sliding inside of her. “You’re already so wet for me.” Adding a second finger,he smirked as he heard a moan coming form her. He pulled out his fingers and licked them letting out a loud moan for her benefit. “You taste so good, you should have a taste.” He tugs on her hair to pull her head closer to him and kisses her deeply. 

Slade slowly slides himself into Laurel as he kisses her. Once he is fully sheathed he breaks the kiss and pulls back out, slamming into her. When he feels Laurel start to move he holds her steady and continues moving in and out. The little whimpers and moans he hears coming from her, just makes him move faster.

“Oh please. Don’t stop.” He leans forward and blows into her ear. “I think you forgot a word there.” He stops moving his hand tracing along her spine. “Please don’t stop, sir.” He was impressed with how quickly she figured out what he wanted her to say. “Tell me what you want doll.” He kisses her ear, feeling her pulse racing as her body shakes beneath him.

“I want you to fuck me, hard. Sir.” She had almost forgotten. She gasped as he picked up his movements again. Laurel rocks her hips against him as he slams against her. She lets out a scream as his fingers find her clit and start rubbing. “Slade. Oh yes.” Laurel lets out another scream as she can feel her orgasm builds. 

His other hand covers her mouth and he leans in as his pace slows to almost teasing. “If you keep screaming were going to get caught.” It’s a beautiful sound though and he would have to find some place away from the school to take her just to hear it but now he needs her quiet. Slade picks back up the pace of his actions and he can feel himself getting closer. As she squeezes down on to him from her orgasm he laughs at the muffled scream she lets out. 

He feels himself cum and collapses beside her on the desk. Wrapping his arms around her, Slade falls back into the chair his hand uncovering her mouth. “I wish you had warned me before that you were a screamer.” Laurel lets out a laugh and blushes slightly. “Sorry I didn’t think I’d be so loud. I’ll try to be more quiet next time.”


End file.
